List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Aether Foundation
This is the list of that can be used by each Employee in the Battle Royal Dome. Yoshi or Becky |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSAether Foundation M.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSAether Foundation F.png |size2=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Aether Foundation |class2=Aether Foundation |name=Yoshi |name2=Becky |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} | |held=Venusaurite |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Leech Seed|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Blastoisinite |move1=Aura Sphere|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Pulse|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Mystic Water |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Slowbronite |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Wood Hammer|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Egg Bomb|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Waterium Z |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Gyaradosite |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Shard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Freeze-Dry|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Leftovers |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Wish|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Ice Punch|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aqua Jet|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Eject Button |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Perish Song|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Dragonium Z |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Draco Meteor|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sceptilite |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Swampertite |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Hurricane|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Hurricane|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Choice Band |move1=Bullet Seed|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Tomb|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sharpedonite |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Waterfall|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Fissure|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Heavy Slam|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Water Spout|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Seed Bomb|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Earth Power|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Abomasite |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Grassium Z |move1=Leaf Blade|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Giga Impact|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |held=White Herb |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Foul Play|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Storm|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Cotton Guard|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonblast|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Quiver Dance|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Leech Seed|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shell Smash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Mental Herb |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Power Whip|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Band |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Spiky Shield|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Seed Bomb|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wood Hammer|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Icium Z |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Horn Leech|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Rockium Z |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Cross Chop|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Aura Sphere|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Pulse|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Horn Leech|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Leftovers |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Phantom Force|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Grassium Z |move1=Spirit Shackle|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Waterium Z |move1=Sparkling Aria|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Waterium Z |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Muddy Water|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Black Sludge |move1=Baneful Bunker|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Occa Berry |move1=Solar Blade|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Petal Blizzard|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Spore|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Strength Sap|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Trop Kick|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Teeter Dance|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=High Jump Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=First Impression|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Liquidation|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Salac Berry |move1=Psychic Fangs|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Jet|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Ghostium Z |move1=Anchor Shot|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Phantom Force|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Category:Subpages